It's You Brooke
by Billie-Bob23
Summary: What if after they won State Championship, Lucas told Brooke it was her and not Peyton. Pairings of Brooke/Lucas Nathan/Haley Jake/Peyton Skills/Bevin and Mouth/... Rated T for language. ONE SHOT;3


Confetti was falling as the Raven's celebrated their championship win, Brooke ran at Lucas and threw her arms around him.

"We did it!" She shouted over the loud cheers. Lucas smiled down at her, she looked up and nodded towards Peyton. "Go tell her!" She told him, feeling broken that he still loved Peyton.

"Tell her what?" Was Lucas' answer.

"That you love her." Brooke said looking down. She went to walk and away but Lucas grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"It's not Peyton, it never was." He said. "It's not her, Brooke it's you!" He told her. Brooke gasped and looked up, he leant in and kissed her. It was an amazing kiss to the both of them. Brooke melted into his arms whilst Lucas held her protectively. Skills came and thumped Lucas on the back.

"You picked the right girl!" He shouted as he ran on to Bevin. The two walked over to Nathan and Haley to speak about the baby. Peyton saw the whole scene happen before her eyes, she wiped the tears that began to fall and walked over to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, can I speak to you privately?" She asked, Brook nodded and gave Lucas a quick kiss as she followed Peyton. "How could you? You broke up with him and now your kissing him again!" Peyton attempted not to shout.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Peyton!" Brooke said as she stormed off.

"Peyton?" She turned to see Derek, she ran over to hug him. Derek lost his hands in Peyton's hair as he smiled. "Let me take you home." They left Tree Hill High and began to drive to Peyton's. Peyton sat in the back seat crying her eyes out whilst Derek smiled smugly.

-x-

Brooke joined Lucas and Naley back at bleaches after her talk with Peyton. She went and sat next to Lucas.

"You alright?" He asked full of concern.

"I'm fine. I just need to get home." Lucas nodded and helped her up. They waved goodbye to Haley and walked out of the gym, hand in hand. He opened the door for her and she sat in the car, he got in and held her hand as he drove off. They passed Peyton's house and Brooke dared to look out the window to look at the house. She saw a body on the grass and gasped. "Luke! Stop the car." She said loudly. He followed her instructions and watched as Brooke got out of the car and ran to the body. He got up and followed her. Brooke was sat down to Peyton's body. "Wake up Peyt!" She tried to find a pulse as tears dripped down onto Peyton's face. Lucas sat next to Brooke as he got his phone out. He dialled 911 and began to describe the sight he saw.

"Step away from her." Lucas and Brooke looked at each other to scared to turn back.

-x-

Derek helped Peyton out of his car and led her to her house. They shut the door behind them and Derek kissed Peyton on the lips.

"Derek! Your my brother, that's not right." She tried to walk upstairs but he gripped her wrist tightly.

"I am not your brother. We are not related at all. So where we." He pulled her into another kiss and forced her back against the wall. "I love you, Peyton." He whispered against the kiss. She pushed him over and tried to open the door, he slapped her around the face and dragged her to the couch. He used the tie he was wearing and tied it around her mouth. "Shh, it's alright Peyton. This way we will be together for ever." Peyton struggled to get up and winced when he punched her in the stomach. "Stop struggling!" He hissed. She pushed him off and rolled off of the couch. She stood up and began to run upstairs, tears streamed down her cheeks. He grabbed her foot and pulled her. She slipped on the stair and began to fall down, he picked her up and held her close to him. "Stop running." He insisted. He sat her on the couch once more and kissed her, Peyton grabbed a lamp from the side table and hit Derek with it. He fell to the ground unconscious, Peyton united the tie from around her mouth and stood up from the sofa. She limped out and opened the door, she held her stomach and looked around. Everyone was still at the gym, she took two more steps and collapsed onto the grass out side of her house.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas turned around to see Derek standing in the doorway, he had some lamp pieces in his right arm and his hair was all messy.

"Stand up and bring her inside." He said and pulled a gun out from behind him. "Now!" He said. Lucas lifted Peyton up and kept Brooke close to him. Derek locked the door when the entered and made sure no one could see them. "Lay her on the couch!" Derek instructed still holding the gun. Lucas did as he told him and looked at Derek.

"Did you do this to her?" He asked. "Are you not her brother?" Lucas asked.

"Shut up Scott!" Derek said loudly. "I am not her brother, I am her brother. She fell down the stairs. How silly!" Derek paused and began to think. "Give me your phones!" Lucas and Brooke handed over their phones. "Now sit." They sat on one of the couches. Derek jumped as a car pulled up on the drive. "Be quiet." He instructed them and walked to the door. He opened it and was pushed down.

"Lucas? Where are you son?" Lucas looked up and saw Dan. Dan was holding Derek against the wall, the gun was on the floor. "Phone the police, now!" He said. Lucas phoned the police and filed in more details. The ambulance they called for earlier pulled up on the drive followed by the police. They took Peyton out on a stretcher and arrested Derek.

"Thank you, Dan." Lucas said and shook his hand. Brooke came up behind him, still shook from what had happened. "C'mon Brooke, I'm taking you home.

"What about Peyton?" Brooke asked worried, she held onto Lucas tightly.

"Haley and Nathan are going down, we'll visit later. But you need to calm down." She nodded as Lucas picked her up and took her out to the car.

-x-

Peyton woke up in a hospital room and tried to sit up but winced. She saw a nurse next to her and was very confused.

"Mr and Mrs Scott, she has some badly bruised ribs and a few bad bruises on her face and arms. She was conconcious as she was punched in the stomach, but she will be fine to be released in three or four days. I'll leave you to it." She said and left the room.

"Nathan, Haley. What happened?" Peyton asked.

"Your 'brother' Derek or his real name Ian, attacked you." Nathan told her.

"You got out, but from the bruises you have, you fainted." Haley continued.

"Brooke and Lucas drove by your house and saw, they then rang for an ambulance." Nathan followed on.

"Then Ian came back and he had a gun. He made Brooke and Lucas go inside and take you with them." Haley said.

"Then Dan came and saved you!" Nathan said.

"He what?" Peyton questioned, she was shocked. Dan Scott saved her.

"He drove by as Ian made Lucas and Brooke go in and he watched for a bit then pulled up on the drive."

"Dan Scott, saved me?" She said and lay there thinking. Shortly after she was filled in there was a knock on the door. Brooke popped her in and smiled when she saw Peyton was awake. She ran to her bedside.

"P. Sawyer! I'm sorry and." She began to ramble on until Peyton cut her off.

"No. I'm sorry Brooke." They hugged lightly and began to talk. Lucas and Nathan stood outside talking about Dan.

"Dan saved us, I'm still so shocked." Lucas said.

"Luke, he's our dad. Of course he would save us. Just like I will save my son if he is ever in any danger." Nathan said proudly. They continued to speak about Haley's pregnancy.

Throughout Peyton's stay in hospital, many people visited her and her dad was back but her biggest shock was yet to come.

* * *

_I was inspired for some reason and had to write this. _

1) What's the big shock?

2) Should I time jump a bit after the next chapter?

3) Should Dan be liked by Lucas?

Thanks,

Review,

_Billie_

_xxx_


End file.
